


Ah, the Lovely Boylen Siblings

by riley_mae_18



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative Universe - 30’s, Ernst is a depressed singer, F/F, F/M, Hanschen is an angsts writer, M/M, Melchior Wendla and Ernst are a trio, Rating May Change, so are Melchior and Wendla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riley_mae_18/pseuds/riley_mae_18
Summary: Hänschen Rilow is a struggling writer in a slump. To help him get his inspiration flowing, his friend invites him to a bar. There he discovers that there’s a new pop group: A lovely family act of three siblings. He discovers that the youngest of these siblings is very popular amongst a certain crowd, one that Hänschen finds himself residing in.





	1. Hänschen Rilow: The Homosexual

Hänschen Rilow wasn’t one to go out for fun. He was very much an introvert who preferred the company of his books. He did have a few friends, but they had given up on trying to get him out of his room long ago. He enjoyed his alone time with a good mystery novel, a cup of tea, and a record playing in the background. This was his inspiration for writing, though he found it more difficult to find inspiration now a days. He realised it’s rather difficult to write about the world when you avoid contact with it as frequently as possible. So every so often, he would join his friend Ilse in a night on the town. Though he’d stay mostly sober and insist on bringing a note pad with him in case inspiration struck.

“Hey, Hans, are you in there?” Hänschen looked up from his typewriter at the door. He combed his fingers through his hair before answering it.

Ilse Neuman stood before him. “Ilse, what a pleasant surprise.” He rolled his eyes with a grin before returning to his writing. She followed him in and took the seat across from him.

She tapped her fingers on the table top before she spoke once more, “I have an idea!” She gives Her friend a mischievous grin.

“Oh sweet lord, that can’t be good...” he says and she simply pouts at him. He rolls his eyes before continuing, “what’s your idea?”

She crosses her arms before asking, “you’re gay, correct?” She quirks a carefully plucked eyebrow.

Hänschen is taken aback by her question, though answers after a sip of tea, “what would give you that idea?” 

“Oh please, you aspire to be Oscar Wilde and reread The Picture of Dorian Gray every few months. If you’re not a homosexual based on that, then you must be a truly strange man” 

He became defensive at that, “so what if I am, what does it matter to you?” 

She takes his hand in hers, “tonight I’m taking you to a gay bar!” She states excitedly. 

Hänschen is less amused and pulls his hand free to return to his typing, “why ever would I join you at a gay bar, I don’t care to mingle at the moment, and I cannot imagine what I would do there without mingling.” He pulled the paper from the typewriter and placed it on top of his tall stack, “besides, I’m very busy.” He finished with an insertion of a new piece of paper.

“Oh please Hans, just this once, if you don’t enjoy it, you can go home! Though I seriously doubt that you’ll hate it.” 

After some consideration Hänschen answered, “I’ll go for two hours max, I must finish this chapter tonight.” He takes his coat and the two head out.


	2. Ernst Boylen: The Charming man

Ilse and Hänschen step into the club. It was well hidden and required a code word to enter. Once in the club, lights were soft and red, stylish men and women crowded the room and the dance floor was packed with performers.

The two neared the bar and ordered, “what do you plan for us to do here Ilse?” Hänschen asked, eyeing the others around with a wary gaze.

She shrugged in return, “I don’t know. Get you a boyfriend? Inspire you to write something entertaining rather than educational? The list goes on and on.” She smirked as people walked by.

The two sat at the bar in silence for quite some time until two men came up to them, “Ms. Neuman! Long time no see, huh? How’ve ya been?” The pair look up to see a rather tall man with spectacles and quaffed hair. A shorter, stalkier man stood near him with his hands behind his back.

“Georg! Otto! It’s been too long, my friends!” She exclaimed, patting the two stools next to her, “sit! Please we have so much to catch up on!” The three launch into animated discussions of their current antics.

Hänschen excuses himself and goes to the other side of the room. 

He stands against the wall and observes the dancers on the floor. They all fit so nicely together. The couples were beautiful and everyone seemed so happy. Hänschen retrieved his notebook and had begun writing in it when his eyes locked with a man across the room. 

Said man had an entourage of men surrounding him and from Hänschen’s little bubble on the far wall, the man looked perfect, yet untouchable.

The man looked over and the two met eyes. The man chuckled and part the group of adoring men just as if he were parting the Red Sea. He walked up to Hänschen who had buried his face in his notepad as a means of escape. 

“Hi, I couldn’t help but noticing you over here alone” the mans voice was deep and quiet. Hänschen had to strain to hear the words coming from his mouth. “Did you come here with anyone?” He asks and Hänschen swallows before pointing in Ilse’s general direction. The man follows his finger to find her, Otto, and Georg still talking. “I see, so they’ve left you to your own devices?” He smiles at the joke and Hänschen can only gape at the man before him.

He takes his hand and looks him in the eyes, “is your dance card full?” He raises his brows and a hopeful look displays itself across his face. 

Hänschen hesitates before taking his hand and leading him to the outskirts of the dance floor, “it is now!” He grins while the two begin dancing to the music played by the live band. 

They dance for a while until a song comes on that neither of them was particularly interested in, so they go out back and take in the night air. Hänschen pulls a lighter and a box of cigarettes out of his pocket, “care for a smoke?” He offers the box to his dance partner, only for him to turn him down with an awkward smile.

“I don’t smoke, sorry.” He smiles and looks up at the night sky. He turns to Hänschen before he began talking once more. “Tonight has been fun... I expected it to be filled with people who I don’t know and who think they know me. It was nice to just be able to dance and talk with an interesting person like you...” he gives Hänschen a genuine smile that turns his cheeks a deep shade of red. 

“It was no problem, really. I was just here for my friend and initially had no intentions to socialise. You caught my eye though... I’m glad to have met you mr...”Hänschen’s eyes filled with sudden horror and realisation, “oh dear lord I haven’t asked your name!” He shouts but is quieted by a giggle from the other man.

“Ernst... Ernst Boylen. It’s been a pleasure dancing with you mr...”

“Hänschen Rilow!” He blurted clumsily, “my name is Hänschen. It’s been a pleasure Ernst.” He shakes his hand before stepping on the butt of his cigarette. “I sincerely hope that this won’t be our last encounter.” He says hopefully, gauging Ernst’s reaction to his statement.

Ernst beamed down at Hänschen, “I doubt I’ll be able to stay away from you.” This draws a blush from the other man, “I suppose this is goodnight Hänschen, I will likely be here next week, would you like to accompany me next time?”

Hänschen grins from cheek to cheek, “yes of course! Goodnight Ernst!” And with that, the two depart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. I hope you enjoy this!


	3. Ernst Boylen: The Celebrity

Hänschen stayed outside for some time before heading back in. He finished a second cigarette and returned to the bar. He found Ilse and stood by her until she noticed him standing there.

She turns to him with a wide grin on her face. “Who was that who you were with Hansy! You were all over him!” She yells and Hänschen leaned over to cover her mouth. 

“His name was Ernst, and I wouldn’t say i was all over him...” he looked around to see who may have been listening in.

Otto and Georg’s eyes went wide in shock, “Ernst?” Otto asked.

“Was it Ernst Boylen, by any chance?” Georg added on.

Hänschen looked between the two, confusion clear on his face, “yes, do you know him?” He gives the pair a polite smile.

The pair stand suddenly and grab their things in a drunken stupor, “shit! Sonnenstich is gonna kill us! Otto, I though you had your eye on him!” Georg shoved his shoulder.

“Why the hell do you think i was looking after him, you’re his nanny!” 

“I’m not a nanny, a body guard and a nanny are two very different things!” 

Hänschen and Ilse looked onto the conversation as if watching a game of tennis. It eventually calmed down and Ilse spoke up, “it’s not like he’s some naïve kid. He’s a celebrity, not a child.” She rolls her eyes and nurses her beer.

The two men continue their yelling match but Hänschen interrupts, “what do you mean he’s famous? He seemed rather ordinary to me.” He leans against the bar as Otto and Georg’s eyes widen. 

“He’s a Boylen sibling! What do ya mean he seemed ordinary! He’s a member of the best family act of this century!” Georg and Otto then targeted their yelling at him, “Sonnenstich strives to have those kids as sheltered as humanly possible, if he finds out we let him come to a bar, let alone a gay bar, let alone loose him at a gay bar, he’s gonna ring our necks!” The pair then rush out of the bar in a hurried frenzy.

Hänschen stands behind in utter disbelief, “he’s famous...” he sits down and plants his forehead on the cold table top. “I can’t believe out of all the men here, a famous man chose to dance with me.” He picked his head up and slammed it down on the counter, “that’s why he had an entourage!” 

Ilse lays a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, “hey, it’s not your fault that you didn’t know he was famous. Hell! I didn’t know Wendla was famous when I first met her, same goes for Moritz with Melchior. That entire bunch goes on and refuses to acknowledge their fame!” She takes a swig of her beer, “wanna head home?” She doesn’t give him time to answer before she’s dragging him out of the bar and onto the street. 

“I have to see him perform” Hänschen mumbles and Ilse smirks.

“Their next performance is next Saturday, i’ll come by to get you at 7” the pair walked home in silence, Hänschen walked Ilse to her apartment before heading to his own room. As soon as he opened the door he ran to bed and screamed into his pillow. He didn’t sleep well that night. He was kept awake with thoughts of Ernst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in my dance studio. It was very fun to write! I hope you guys are enjoying this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea has been jumping around in my head for a year now. I had written and rewritten this but I couldn’t find a good beginning, i hope this suffices!


End file.
